Uncharted 2: Among Theives
by Chogg0
Summary: All characters till belong to Naughty Dog. The idea was to show how I think the next game should start off. Please rate and comment. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A phone call

The sun blazed through the small parting of the blue curtains, revealing the cluttered bedroom of an apartment situated in Key West Florida. The battlefield of the floor was polluted by scattered scrunched up paper balls and piles of lifeless bodies of clothing. A double bed took up most of the space in the bedroom, placed halfway between the divided no-man's-land.

The silence and stillness of the flat was interrupted abruptly by blaring rings of a telephone in another room. During the first double-rings a man lying face down on the bed, who had since been very still, flinched. A second eruption of rings echoed throughout the flat having more effect than the first. The man was now jolted from his deep sleep. He raised his head and looked towards a watch placed near a half-empty whisky bottle on his bed side table. He winced as the small hand was indicating towards the 8.

Cursing, Nate sat up and twisted the cap off the whisky bottle and took a swift swig. He clenched his fist around the bottle's neck and grimaced as the wooden taste exploded into multiple bitter flavours in his mouth, lingering long after the liquid was swallowed. He screwed the cap back on and replaced the bottle. Slowly he hauled himself up, his bones cracked in disagreement.

His bare feet padded softly on the floorboards in his hall as he lethargically staggered towards the piercing rings off the telephone. He lifted the receiver and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" His voice sounded rough, indicating his lack of sleep and or soberness.

"Hey kid, how you holding up? Still eating right? Last time I saw you, you looked a little scrawny"

"Yeah… I'm all right Sully."

He absentmindedly began picking at the thumbtack on the pin board which held up vibrant pictures of exotic locations. His eyes trailed over to a certain pictured in the bottom right hand corner. The picture showed a much cheerier Nathan Drake with a blonde woman, fastened in his arms.

"So… how's the girl?"

"Dunno, not heard from her in months" Nate said, still staring at the picture. "It's pretty much over, we are just too different. It's probably best if we both just move on" with that he tore the photo from the board, scrunching it up with his free hand and throwing it in a nearby bin.

"If you say so kid. I did warn you about broads before though, if you're not careful they'll eat away at your heart, and your wallet"

"Hey, I'll be fine, c'mon you know me." Nate chuckled as he tried to disguise his pain. There was a moment's pause between the two friends. Sully was first to break silence.

"Did I ever tell you about the time that bartender in Costa Rica locked me out my hotel room?"

Nathan perked up at the mention of a typical memory his counterpart had just recalled.

"So, how much you got left? Not pissed most of it away on glamorous gifts for women and cigars have you?" he quizzed after Sully's story was over.

"You've got to spend a little to live a little kid. And as a matter of fact I haven't even held one in a week" Sully announced in defence.

"You're quitting? Huh. So you're still smoking though?" Nate teased.

"Ha ha, very funny" Sully sarcastically congratulated him.

"I only work with what you give me" Nate remarked as he smiled with his usual crooked grin.

"Hmm, you may be on a downer but it sure has left your cockiness intact. It's a wonder no one has shut you up yet"

"Look who's talking, never mind hunting for logbooks you could fill a dozen on your endeavours venturing from brothel to brothel" Nate was now back to his old self with no sign of remorse in his voice. "Listen Sully, as captivating as this conversation is I really need to head, I told Harry I'd meet him at the airport, he's been digging up on some things and says he's got a hit"

"Flynn? How is the British sonnovabitch? And digging up on what kind of things?" Sully questioned.

"All will be revealed in good time. I'm telling you Sully, this is big." Nate reassured him.

"Big? How big? BIG big?" He had caught Sully's full attention by this point.

"Goodbye Sullivan. I'll call you the minute I get back"

"Well make sure you do Nate, Harry sure has his way of putting ideas in your head"

"Who said **he** was the bad influence?"

Nathan put the receiver down and ran his fingers through his black hair; it was still sticking up at odd angles from his sleep. He was in a better mood now as he returned to his room he slipped on some jeans and a clean t-shirt. Before leaving his apartment he caught his reflection in a mirror. With the tips of his fingers he examined the extent to which his stubble had grown over the course of a couple days however his conversation with Sully had left him with no time to shave. It would have to do; after all it was only Harry. With that Nate grabbed his car keys and left the apartment. There was a final noise as Nate locked the door and then the house was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A surprising intrusion?

Nate parked his car outside his apartment. Turning off the engine he still felt a buzz from the info Harry had just recently told him. He couldn't help but smile with excitement as he got out of his car. The car bleeped as he pressed the lock button on his keys and returned them to his pocket.

While he pressed the number 4 button on the lift his mind began to wonder back to his previous conversation with Flynn. "The Cintamani Stone", the sheer mystery of its location already got Nate feeling energetically thrilled. He hadn't even realised he had said it out loud, this was the first time in a long while something like this had cropped up and it had taken him by surprise.

This feeling was quickly replaced by a different type of adrenalin. All Nate's excitement was beginning to wear off. He hadn't even reached his apartment before sensing something was off. It was quiet, too quiet. When he reached his door his suspicions were undoubtedly confirmed. His door to his apartment was slightly ajar, the lock so obviously tampered with. Nate froze, they must still be in the apartment as there was no sign that the perpetrator had left through the door he had came in by.

Slowly, Nate eased open the door to reveal his long narrow hallway. It was empty. He quickly exhaled a relief as he shimmied through the gap in the door, careful not to make a sound. He very gently placed his footsteps on the floorboards, making his way to the table where the phone was. He silently slid open the drawer below the phone to reveal a silver 9mm pistol. He held the gun close to him, the barrel pointing towards the ceiling as he paced slowly towards his living room. "Okay…" he breathed to assure himself. He began a countdown in his head 3…2…1…

Nate swung himself round the corner of the wall so he was now standing in the doorway with full view of the living room, arms outstretched, gun aimed. Everything was still. The room was empty; although it was obvious it had felt someone's presence not too long ago. Half surprised to find no one there, Nate took a while to re-cooperate. Maybe he was being paranoid; he may have just forgotten to lock the front door. His mind had been all over the place these last few days, maybe he was seeing things. "Shit" Nate tried to pull himself together. He rubbed his eyes and walked over to the window to peer out.

As he inched closer he froze, he sensed a movement behind him. A woman's voice abruptly called out to him. "Hey, cute arse".

Nate whisked round and fired. His bullet had hit a picture near the doorway, inches away from the intruder. Glass splintered in all directions as the woman shielded her face with her arms, suffering from only a few minor scrapes. After a pause of disbelief, she lowered her arms. Her face still remained on the picture and how close the shot had been. She then looked towards a hesitant Nathan, her face mostly covered by her long black hair.

"JESUSCHRIST NATE! What the HELL was that all about!?" She shouted, anger emerging from her Australian accent. "You're a lot jumpier than I last remembered!"

Nate had to double take as he was finally able to identify his trespasser.

"Chloe?" His voice was a mixture of relief and shock which soon melted into a smile. "Chloe Fraser! Holy shit, how long has it been"

It was evident she was still very pissed off. She stormed towards Nate and slapped him hard across the face.

"Not long enough" she remarked.

"Ok, so you're mad" Nate rubbed his red cheek.

"Of course I'm blooding mad! Do you greet everyone like that now?!" Chloe shot back at him.

"I dunno, do you always break in to people's apartments?" Nate retorted, he was enjoying this argument.

"Well you haven't changed a bit" Chloe was warming to him now; the satisfaction of hitting him would suffice for today.

"Likewise, that slap was a little too nostalgic for my liking" Nate continued to rub his cheek.

"Well, just like in the old days, you deserved it" Chloe teased, walking towards the kitchen.

"Ouch, that was below the belt." Nate followed her wiggling hips until they reached the kitchen. Chloe went over to the fridge and retrieved a beer, tossing another across the room into Nate's direction. He caught it with one hand, still surveying Chloe.

"So, aren't you going to tell me why you're here?" Nate said after a few sips of cold beer.

"Who said I needed a reason?" She flirtatiously stared at Nate through the corner of her eyes, tracing the beer can with one finger.

"Well, given your track record Chloe you only show up like this when there's something big you want in on, or when you…" his voice trailed off as he gave off another cocky smile.

Chloe snigger in amusement then placed down her beer and strode over to where Nate was leaning against the worktop. As she closed in on him Nate put his beer down. She pressed herself against him, her left hand cupping his face whilst her other hand ran through the hair on the back of his head. She moved her thumb across his lips, all the while there eyes never left each other. Nate's hands were now placed around her lower back, teasingly spreading his fingers out so that they were travelling further up her back, under her top.

"Tell me truthfully Mr Drake. How much did you miss me?" Chloe said her eyes now flickered towards his lips every so often. She pressed herself against him more, making it hard for Nate to resist. He contemplated for a moment.

"Shall I show you, Miss Fraser?" He smiled before twirling Chloe so she was up against the wall. The balance of power had shifted, Chloe was taken by surprise and Nate was now in his element. His face was inches away from hers, their breathing was now audible. Nate leaned in and their lips met. A moment passed before Chloe felt Nate's lips part and she followed. It wasn't long before their tongues were dancing together, their hands wondering passionately. Chloe let off a light moan as Nate's hand caressed the soft skin under her breasts. It was enough to prompt Nate's excitement and he lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Chloe's hands were still cupping his face as he carried her through to the bedroom. Their lips parted as he placed her on the bed. Chloe sat up and stripped off her top, Nate followed suit until they were both in just their underwear. Nate hovered above Chloe's body so they were almost touching. Chloe was too quick however, and pounced on Nate, straddling him. She pinned down his hands and Nate couldn't help but smirk, he knew Chloe all too well.

"Miss Fraser, this is a little forceful is it not?" He said playfully.

"Were you not on top last time?" She pouted, loosening her grip. Nate took his chance and whirled her on the bed once again. Chloe mentally kicked herself.

"Dammit" she said.

Nate laughed "You'll have to be much faster than that". He lowered his body and resumed kissing her. He then began kissing her neck, nibbling her ear every so often. Chloe felt like she was melting as she felt the power of Nate's strong upper body, however was not at all crushed. She dug her nails into his back as they began to get more intense, moaning with pleasure. "Nate" she whispered in his ear, making the hairs stand on the back of his neck. Their bodies moved unanimously together. She was so soft, Nate's hands were gliding across her skin, familiarising himself again with her body. He had been without Elena for so long he had completely forgotten about the presence of another body against his. There was a sudden pain in his chest as he remembered Elena. _Shit_ he thought to himself.

Chloe lay underneath him, panting as she relished in their brief encounter. Nate lay down beside her, his mind wondered back to Elena. Her smile, her smell, her skin. He had tried to deny it but their breakup had hit him pretty hard.

"So, what's her name?" Chloe had already propped up her head with one hand and was surveying Nate as he quickly glanced at her in confusion. "Oh come on Nate? How long have I known you? Do you think I don't know when a girl is on your mind?" She was persistent about these topics, not out of jealousy but out of curiosity. There was something almost cruel in her voice. Chloe and Nathan's relationship was very unique, and sometimes dangerous, and that was probably what had drawn Nate to her in the first place.

"There's no one Chloe" Nate tried to end the conversation and turned over to face the other way. Chloe's hand slipped across Nate's chest as she began biting his ear her hand travelling lower to his lower abdomen before going on.

"Really? So who is that blond you keep a picture of on the fridge" Chloe enquired. _Shit _Nate had meant to get rid of all the pictures of Elena in his flat for some time now.

"I never said there wasn't someone. I said there isn't someone now" Nate stated, feeling a little irritated. Elena was a private matter to him and just too personal to share with Chloe. He was then amazed by how defensive he was over her.

"So, I'm guessing it was you that caused the relationship to plummet then" Chloe was now sounding a little bored, and examined her perfect fingernails. But it was too much for Nate as he lifted himself off the bed and got changed.

"I've got to phone Sully about something. You can let yourself out" Nate said coldly.

"Oh come on Nate, I was just kidding! Hey! Nathan… Oops" She was still mildly amused by the whole ordeal which made Nate even madder. He left the room without looking at her. He picked up the phone and dialled Sully's number and was relieved when he got an answer.


End file.
